<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Epilepsy by DoloresUmbridgeDE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853490">Epilepsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresUmbridgeDE/pseuds/DoloresUmbridgeDE'>DoloresUmbridgeDE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Epilepsy, Established Relationship, M/M, Piss, Scary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresUmbridgeDE/pseuds/DoloresUmbridgeDE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Epilepsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So," Mr. Schue smiled around the choir roo making everyone, but a very eager to learn Kurt and Rachel, slouch down in their seat. He had been waiting for this particular lesson all year. Sam laughed, side-eyeing his boyfriend with a small grin. The boy was bouncing in his seat, eyes wide as he waited for Mr. Schue to finish his sentence. "We are going to be discussing the broadway classics of Miss Kristen Chenoweth!"</p>
<p>"Yes!" Kurt grinned, glancing towards Sam with a wink. "Wicked!"</p>
<p>Everyone, but a laughing Rachel and a fond Sam, groaned at Kurt's excitement. He almost rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he got annoyed when Mr. Schue discussed their favorite music.</p>
<p>"Please Mr. Schue," Santana sighed rolling her eyes, sliding into a slouch in her chair. She was in for a long lesson, maybe an extended nap? "Just don't let The Hobbit and Mr. Sparkles have yet another defying gravity off. We get it, they're both broadway geeks, which also means capital G gay."</p>
<p>"Rude,"  Rachel muttered offendedly whole Kurt just shrugged it off. He could happily admit they honestly did do quite a lot of competitions between each other, and almost all of them were broadway classics. Santana was right, after this lesson, it would do both him and Rachel good to broaden their horizon in the language of song.</p>
<p>"Technically," Kurt smirked, turning to Santana with a glint in his eyes. The girl looked back, face unmoving, though Kurt could see a humor in her eyes. He knew she wasn't as heartless as she made out, Glee being her favorite part of the day. "We couldn't sing Defying Gravity, because it's an Idina Menzel song."</p>
<p>Santana sent him a small glare, before turning back to the front of the room to where Mr. Schue was rolling his eyes at the two. Once everyone was silent once more, the teacher once again started to teach.</p>
<p>"Okay," He continued, "can anyone, apart from Kurt or Rachel, tell me what a chorus is in broadway terms?"</p>
<p>When no one out their hands up the teacher just sighed, looking down at the register to pick a random name with a random star of his pen. "Okay...erm, Sam?"</p>
<p>When the boy didn't answer, Kurt rolled his eyes and placed his hand onto his boyfriend's leg. He gasps, fingers coming into contact with dampness, warm dampness. Frowning, he looked down to see the front of the boy's sweatpants were covered in piss. The wet patch only getting larger by the second, he was pissing himself.</p>
<p>"Shit..."</p>
<p>Quickly jumping to his feet, Kurt pushed his chair off of the side of the raised platform, before lifting the boy of his own chair, and placing him to the floor in the recovery position. Just as Sam met the ground, in the correct position, his body started twitching. His muscles didn't move in pull-on thrashes, rather in minuscule twitches. His eyes were vacant, his lips becoming a deep shade blue.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room went silent as Kurt lay to the floor, so he was eye level with Sam. Ignoring the stares, Kurt reached out and place a hand to the boy's cheek, before it came up and started to stroke his hair reassuringly.</p>
<p>Sams eyes suddenly centered on Kurts, his mouth opening to try and speak, but no sound came out as he was still out of it. Kurt knew it would take a minute for him to come around.</p>
<p>"It's okay baby," Kurt reassured, as Mr. Schue ran from the room to obviously get a nurse. He rolled his eyes, he was taking care of it. The last thing he needed was someone interfering. "Talk when you're ready. I'm here."</p>
<p>"Kurt?"</p>
<p>Kurt glanced up to see Blaine was on his feet, eyes wide. They looked wet, a layer that the boy knew was ready to fall. The boy crouched at Sams's feet, his best friend, as the others just all sat back in their seats. Kurt noticed they looked scared stiff, suddenly feeling guilty at the fact they didn't know what was going in.</p>
<p>"What's happening?" Blaine muttered, hands coming to rest on Sam's shoes.</p>
<p>"He's got epilepsy," Kurt murmured, still stroking Sams face, as the boys twitching muscles came to a slow stop. Tears started falling from the blonde boys' eyes. Kurt quickly wiped at them, as the boy looked around in confusion from the ground.</p>
<p>"I," He started, he was past the fitting stage, but he still wasn't fully aware of his surroundings." I...I...I have to go pick Kurt up!"</p>
<p>"I'm here darling," Kurt hummed as Blaine, and himself helped the boy into a sitting position. The smaller boy lay his Sam's head on his shoulder, as Blaine took a seat the other side of him; just in case. "Do you know where we are?"</p>
<p>"Mum?" Sam murmured, eyes darting around the room desperately. Kurt didn't dare tell him he lived in the Hudson-hummel house, rather than in Kentucky with his parents. "I need...I need to...go...go...go...get him?"</p>
<p>"Darling," Kurt smiled, resting his hand on Sam's cheek, and placing a gentle kiss to his skin, before turning his face up to look the boy in the eyes. "Hey look at me. I'm here baby. Your safe,  we are in the choir room."</p>
<p>"Kurt?" Sam groaned, more tears falling from his eyes as they became less vacant. The boy gasped slightly, eyes falling as a hand came to rest over his damp crotch. "I erm...I pissed myself. What's happening? Where am I?"</p>
<p>"You've had a fit darling " Kurt muttered, smiling sadly as his boyfriend looking at him with realization. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair. "You're in the choir room, are you okay now?"</p>
<p>"I think so," Sam muttered, cuddling further into Kurt. Blaine now seemed to be less tense and stood up to shake away his stress. "I can't believe I pissed myself."</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter, " Kurt reassured, looking around the room with a glare to make sure everyone felt threatened. If he was being honest, none of them looked scared at him, but they all looked down at Sam with the greatest of sympathy. "No-one is going to say anything. Sam, were you drinking last night?"</p>
<p>Sam looked down, ashamed, making Kurt sigh. Kurt tutted, through softened as the boy glanced up at him with water wide eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."</p>
<p>"I'm not," Kurt reassured, placing a gentle kiss to the boy's lips. "I'm just concerned baby. You know you have a higher chance of fits when you drink. I just wish you would have told me, so I could have been prepared. Do you have more pants?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Do you need help?" Kurt blushed, full well knowing Sam would need help, but the rest of the room could hear. Sam would be shaking for the next hour, so he knew the boy needed help. "Cleaning up..."</p>
<p>"Wanky..."</p>
<p>Kurt glared at Santana, before helping Sam stand up, but as they did the taller boys legs went weak. He fell back onto the floor with a frustrated groan, hand coming down to hit the floor.</p>
<p>"It's okay baby, it's okay."</p>
<p>Sam smiled up at Kurt, but it didn't really meet his eyes, as he didn't truly believe that it was okay. "I feel like a child..."</p>
<p>"You look like a child," Britney clapped innocently, making Santana close her eyes slightly in awkwardness, "like a giant baby!"</p>
<p>"Here." Blaine tutted, hands coming to grab Sam's free arm. "I'll help you two. Let's get him to the locker room, no one's here anymore. It's after hours."</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>Sam knew he should feel awkward being naked around Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Kurt pulled off his stick boxers from around his legs. Sam also felt better about the situation when he released that Blaine was looking nowhere other than in Sam's bag. He was collecting his spare clothes.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to wash you, or...?"</p>
<p>"Nah." Sam blushed, trying not to imagine how that would look if someone had walked in. He nodded towards the shower, before glancing down at his legs. They were shaking where he sat, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand alone. "Can you help me in the shower please?"</p>
<p>"Sure." Kurt shrugged, standing and pulling off all of his clothes; except his boxers. He and Blaine had dated, so he wasn't too shy. Sam laughed slightly, eyes traveling the lean muscular chest of his boyfriend's body. "And that's not an invite to check me out."</p>
<p>"You're hot." Sam shrugged, glancing back at Blaine who was totally stealing glances at his ex. "Don't you think man?"</p>
<p>"Positively adorable." Blaine chuckled, going back to his job of sorting through the clothes. Rolling his eyes, Kurt helped Sam up and slowly walked him over to the showers. They both stepped under one, Kurt turning it up to a nice temperature before reaching to hold Sam steady with an arm.</p>
<p>"Can you clean yourself?" Kurt muttered, ignoring his boyfriend's huff as the blonde leaned forward and get some shower gel from the dispenser on his own. Shakily, but surely, Sam lifted his hand and started to rub the gel over his chest.</p>
<p>"I'm not a..."</p>
<p>"I didn't say yet were. " Kurt replied, reaching to get some of his own shower gel. Ignoring his boyfriends protest, he dropped to his knees and started to lather up Sam's legs. The man glared down at him.</p>
<p>"Kurt..."</p>
<p>"Don't even..." Kurt chuckled, hands coming to rub all around his boyfriend's thighs. He made sure to spend extra time, not wanting to leave any of the skinniness of the urine behind. "Are you gonna lean down, and do this?"</p>
<p>"No." Sam admitted, knowing the moment he tried to stand on one leg, or lean down, he would hit the ground. He sighed, watching his boyfriend work as he held onto the wall tightly to keep himself from slipping. "You shouldn't have to do this Kurt?"</p>
<p>"What?" Kurt chuckled, getting some more shower gel before moving to lather up the boy's manhood, and scrotum. Sam cringed, this was anything but sexy. "I like touching you this intimately, you have an amazing body."</p>
<p>"Kurt," Sam sighed, "this is anything but sexy. You are literally cleaning urine from my genitals. You, this shouldn't be something you have to do. The only time you should have to touch me like this is when we are making love."</p>
<p>"Sam," Kurt shook his head, moving his hands upwards to rub some of the soap around the boy's hips, and ass. "I'm happy to do it. You didn't choose to have epilepsy, you know? I knew from the get-go, after that first one, that these fits would be an occurrence in our relationship. You can't do it, and it's fine to let me."</p>
<p>"But why aren't you dating someone like Blaine then?" Sam asked, glancing up to where the ex Warbler was sat on the bench, seemingly in a daydream.</p>
<p>"Because someone like Blaine cheated on me." Kurt chuckled, he was used to this conversation. Every fit, Sam felt sorry for himself. "Because I'm in love with a man called Sam. Is that a good enough reason?"</p>
<p>"I dunno." Sam blushed, though a smile broke out on his face. Kurt chuckled, leaning forward and placing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Sam kisses back, though they kept it short and sweet due to the company. "How did I get so lucky, huh?"</p>
<p>"You just did."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>